Bad Girl
by Franbunanza
Summary: The Doctor realises he/she choose the right woman to be his wife.  River/Femdoctor13   I used 11 in the character slot because they didn't have a closer option


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

><p>This did not feel right, granted nothing ever felt right straight after regeneration, but this time things were very different. He knew this was always a possibility, he'd seen it first hand with the Corsair. Its just he never really thought it would happen to him.<p>

The Doctor was a woman now.

His, or rather her, hair now fell down below his shoulder. Her old clothes were torn and singed from the battle, now they hung to loose to her new frame. She looked up at the Tardis console, silently begging for help, she really had no clue about what to do or where to go. Taking sympathy on the Doctor the Tardis decided to take her where she needed to be.

It took a lot of energy to haul herself up on to her feet; she tightened the belt around her waist and stepped out of the shoes that were now like diving flippers on her feet. Barefoot, the Doctor padded to the door and threw it open.

Stormcage, where else? She stumbled forward, catching hold of the bars to River's cell.

The banging of her hands against the metal bars roused River from her sleep, she opened one eye and with a stretch she got out of bed and came over to the bars.

"Hello Sweetie." She yawned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the Doctors lips. Her new lips felt softer, she could feel her hearts beating erratically, after a moments panic the Doctor smiled and relaxed into the kiss, of course River would know and it would be no big deal to her.

"Dear, dear we are in a state aren't we?" River commented noting the torn clothing and smears of dirt on the Doctors face. "You going to let me out so I can help you?"

"Yes," she said quietly using the new voice for the first time, "Oh that sounds strange."

River gasped, "You've just regenerated haven't you? Oh sweetie!"

The sonic screwdriver worked its magic and the door to her cage swung open. River had her arms held out; the Doctor came into them, now the same height as the woman she had always been taller than.

"Right, let's get you cleaned up." River put her arm around her shoulder and led her back into the Tardis. The Doctor put up no resistance as River flicked switched on the central console, sending the Tardis into the vortex.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about what happened?"<p>

"Not yet. I'll tell you all about it someday."

"I know." River smiled, she already knew what had happened, her poor Doctor. She started to unbutton the ruined shirt.

"Umm." The Doctor averted her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "this is all so new, so very new"

"You adjust you always do." She smirked, placing a finger on the Doctor's chin tilting her face down.

She looked at her new breasts and swiftly looked away.

River couldn't help but laugh; she loosened the belt and stripped the rest of the clothes away. "Come on, get in the bath."

She did as she was told; River removed her own clothes and climbed into the water behind her.

She began washing the dirt out of the Doctors new hair.

"So, this doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Well you do need to start dressing differently, takes you a while to get used to the underwear choices though."

"I meant between you and I." she continued, as River used the shower to rinse the shampoo out.

"No, why would it!" she answered a little curtly, "or do you have no use for me now you have your own breasts?"

"River…"

She sighed "Have your feelings for me changed?"

"No and anyway your breasts are bigger." The Doctor gave a grin. "Hey, I'm your wife now!"

"Yes I suppose you are, you should know that no matter how you look, to me, you are always the Doctor. The lunatic I love."

She leant back against her wife, "Very understanding of you."

"You expect any less?" River wrapped her arms around her neck and put her legs either side of the Doctors waist.

"From you? Never."

"Good, see you are feeling better already." Her words were soft and soothing, she kissed the Doctors cheek.

"Are your parents as understanding?"

"Mother and Father have always been very accepting of my choices, they supported me when I almost destroyed the universe so going gay for you really isn't such a shock to them. Plus Amy did see me kiss Cleopatra once."

The Doctor considered her poor in laws for a moment, for a second she pondered what Martha's mother, or even worst Jackie, would have made of the turning female act. In fact Martha and Rose probably would have run a mile as well. Donna would probably have expected it because she never forgot the "alien" part. Amy would laugh and tease her and as for Rory, well he wouldn't even know where to look.

River, however, was a 51st century kind of girl and the most loyal of the lot.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That I picked the right woman for my wife."

"If you've only just realised that now I will be forced to punch you." River flicked water up towards the Doctor's face.

"No, but I certainly appreciate it more right now."

"Hmmm, okay then I'll let you off, seeing as you have had a stressful day." River moved to get out; she grabbed some towelling robes, wrapped one around herself and held the other out to the Doctor. She still felt a bit wobbly on her feet so River helped her into the robe.

"Ohhh we do have fun like this, I'm going to paint your nails and do your hair and put you in corsets and suspenders!" River chuckled as she wrapped a towel around the Doctor's hair.

"Spoilers, and anyway you did that when I was a man as well." She laughed from under the towel.

"Spoilers! Not yet I haven't, but thanks for the idea."

"Let's go to our room and I'll finish drying your hair and then straight to bed." River instructed.

The Doctor smiled a little too widely.

"Oh for god sake! Is that still the first place your mind goes? Some things never change it seems." River teased, she would never say no to the Doctor but it was fun to protest sometimes. "You need to rest! Don't you pout at me with your pretty new face."

"Oh I'm pretty am I? Never been pretty before."

"Yes you have."

The Doctor giggled. "Oh! That's a strange sound! Do I giggle now? That's just embarrassing."

* * *

><p>River opened the door to the bedroom and sat the Doctor down on edge of the bed.<p>

The Doctor fiddled with her new hair while River rooted around in her draws, looking for her hair dryer.

"I'm still not ginger." She huffed letting her dark brown locks flop back against her face.

"You were ginger last time, incarnation number 12."

"But I was mostly bald so it doesn't count."

River rolled her eyes and plugged in the hair dryer.

"River, River, River!" the Doctor fidgeted as she began blowing her hair around.

"What, what, what?"

"Can you do my hair like yours, all curly and wild?"

"Hahha, we are not going to be one of those couples that dress the same. I'd have to straighten mine if I curled yours."

"No don't do that. Just do it on one of those days when we stay inside and read books and play board games."

"Alright if you want, but not tonight it will take to long and as I said before, you need to rest."

"Pfft, when you regenerated you went on a rampage around Berlin." She countered.

"Yes and that worked out very well for me didn't it? I ended up in hospital for a month." River smiled at her attempt to get out of resting. She'd have to tire her out, it was the only sure fire way of getting the Doctor to sleep. "Imagine, if I still had all of my regenerations left and I became a man, what would you have done."

"Uhhh, well, umm, I'd get used to it. But seeing as you are insane and gave up all of your regenerations for me we won't have to worry about that." The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm still glad I did it. In a perfect world I wouldn't have killed you and so wouldn't have had to bring you back from the dead, but perfect? Well that would just be boring wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so and at the very least it makes for a great story to tell people when they ask how you met me."

River put turned of the hair dryer and placed it down over on her dressing table. She sat back down on the bed, and then threw herself to the side so she landed against the comfortable sheets.

The Doctor stayed sitting at the end of the bed for a few minutes, she traced her finger along the arch of River's foot. "I wonder if we have the same size feet now. I hope so."

She fidgeted round so she could place her foot against her wife's.

"I knew it, you've always had a fetish for my heels haven't you sweetie?" River wriggled her toes. "And yes, don't worry they will fit you now."

"Oh good, I really like how you don't judge me for that. You really are my favourite, of all the people…ever."

"I should bloody well think so, come here would you."

The Doctor did as she was told and crawled up next to River. "Hi"

"Hi" she replied, brushing her blow dried hair behind her ear and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Do I taste different?" she asked as she broke away for a moment.

"No." River put it simply, she moved away from her lips and started kissing and sucking at her neck. Her hand slid beneath the towelling robe to cup the Doctors breast.

"Wow, that's…wow, really feels nice."

River grinned; this was definitely going to work. She'd be worn out in no time if she carried on. She untied the belt and opened up the robe further so she could kiss her collar bone. River trailed down between the Doctors brand new breast, she pressed her lips against each one in turn, earning a gasp from the Doctor.

"Um, River?" she stuttered out between groans.

"Yes my love?"

"Its just I have always wondered about that thing I do that you really seem to like."

"You'll have to be more specific." River teased knowing full well that that would stroke her ego.

"hehe, quite right, but you know what I mean, that thing you really _really_ like."

The Doctor stared into River's green eyes with her new blue ones.

"Oh_, that_, well then you are in luck because I'm actually very good at that." River bragged as she slid out of her own gown and lay her body down on top of the Doctor

"Did you learn from the best?" she asked as she folded her arms behind her head.

"No sweetie, how could the Tardis teach me that?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"That's just disturbing, I meant from me."

"Did you? Hmm never would have guessed sweetie, but as you're asking, yes you did give me a few pointers. I mean, statistically, there had to be one thing in the whole wide universe that you were more skilled at." River moved lower, placing a kiss beneath her navel.

"Oh River, that was practically a compliment."

"Don't worry though, I'm good, I'm very good." Her hand was sliding up the Doctors smooth thigh now. She giggled again and covered her mouth in embarrassment, River smiled up at her as she encouraged her to open her legs.

The Doctor flushed red as River lowered her mouth to her mound. Her hands slid slowly along her inner thighs as she gently kissed the Doctor.

She pushed her thighs wider apart and slid her tongue inside, she moved up to lap against the Doctors clitoris.

"Ahhhhaaahh, River."

She could feel her smile as she carried on. River slid her fingers against her slightly as she teased with long, slow licks up and down and around. The Doctor was getting really hot; she couldn't help writhing against River for more friction. She raised her hand, which had previously been grasping at the bed sheets, she let it hover above River's head before caving and letting it get tangled into her hair. The Doctor pushed her closer into her, now grinding her clit against River's nose. River grasped a hold of her hips and pushed her down hard against the bed. She resumed her painfully slow licks.

"River please, you are driving me mad." She moaned and moaned.

River just laughed, the vibrations caused the Doctor to let out an even deeper moan.

She continued to tease until the Doctor was wet all over; she then showed mercy by quickening her pace and adding her fingers to the fray once more.

The brand new sensations the Doctor was experiencing began to build and build, before they crashed out over her whole body in intense waves.

She let her gasps subside as River moved up into her embrace, River felt incredibly proud of how hot the Doctors body felt beneath hers, she kissed the sweat on her forehead.

"River Song, you are a bad bad girl." The Doctor panted, finally regaining another control over her limbs to wrap her arms around River's toned waist.

"And so, my love, are you." She kissed her, gripping her lip between her teeth. "Now go to sleep."

"Not a chance!" The Doctor growled as she flipped them over and pinned River down.

* * *

><p>an: please review XXX


End file.
